Kagami's Awakening
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Her father's crime, her akumatization, the Garden fire, the villain attack on Paris. No matter how hard she tried, Kagami was surrounded by chaos and only fought to save her friends. But now, as she continues her life in Paris, her past comes back to haunt her. Rated T but could be changed to M.
1. Prolouge: Fu's Fate

AN: Before I begin with my message, I feel the need to mention that this story is part of a series. This is the series in chronological order.

Bug n' Cat of '94, The Game Is Up, Making Friends, More Players Have Entered The Arena, Just When We Thought We Were Done, Chloé's Fifteen Minutes Of Fame.

Yeah... I just wanted to try and do some different things after the mixed feelings I've been having over Season 3 of the show. I hope that the choice I make at the beginning of this doesn't deter people from reading. With that said, thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Comatose. Chloé had hit Fu so hard that he had fallen into a coma, and he was not looking good. He had managed to live for around 190 years and not one person could figure out how. But now it looked like he had reached his end. He laid on a hospital bed with a mask over his face to help him breathe. His lover, Marianne Lenoir was waiting in his room. "Fu..." She said, her voice trembling. "We waited twenty years to reunite." The fragile woman was struggling with her words. "And when we see each other for the first time, you're here. They caught the girl who did this. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and that Hornet kiddo. I was actually on the train when it happened." Fu began slowly moving. "Fu?" Marianne saw Fu's eyes open slowly. "Fu!" Marianne joyfully walked to the door and shouted. "Nurse! He's waking up!" A nurse calmly power walked to the room. "Fu, the nurse is here!" The Nurse quickly got Fu's bed at an angle so that he could talk to his love.

"Mari..." Fu rasped. "Marianne?"

"I'm here, Fu!"

"Ma'am, can you give us some room?" The Nurse asked.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Please step out of the room, ma'am." The Nurse walked over to Marianne and guided her toward the door. As Marianne walked out the door, more nurses entered the room and closed the door, leaving Marianne concerned as she sat down and broke down in tears...

* * *

Minutes later, a nurse came out from Fu's room, Marianne stood up at the sight. "How is he?"

"The injury he obtained has fortunately not done any real damage. He's stable and he'll need painkillers for a few weeks."

Marianne sighed in a mix of shock and relief. "Thank you... Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now but I don't see why you can't go in."

"Thank you." The nurse walked off to take care of more patients as Marianne slowly made her way to the room Fu was in. Along the way, she bumped into a Japanese girl with a blue bob wearing a traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform. "Sorry." She said.

"Sorry," The girl replied before they went their separate ways. The girl, Kagami Tsurugi, was heading out of the hospital with her right hand holding her phone to her ear, and her left hand holding a bag of medicine. "Sorry, Kayla. Just bumped into a lady. They've given me some anti-depressants. And I've got some therapy sessions booked in. I don't know if I can do this... Thanks, Kayla... Movie night would be brilliant, haven't seen that many movies since I moved here. I'd love to get to know all of your friends, and Marinette and Adrien's... No way! I've heard what Liam's friends find funny... Okay... Bye." Kagami hung up and sighed in relief. Her red limousine was outside so she walked out and got in. The car drove off and Kagami rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. She felt like all the energy she had had been drained from her. "This is gonna be rough..."


	2. Fear and Friendship

AN: I hope you're all staying safe in these troubling times. I've been self-isolating for about a week and my country is in lockdown. If there is ONE bright side to this, it means I have more time to write these stories. Self-isolating can be hard but you can get through it. My advice: Watch a movie on any streaming service or a DVD/Blu-Ray. We can get through this. We WILL get through this. Now that I've said what I will say about that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_A few days_ later...

BANG! A gavel smashed down as a judge gave the sentence. "Chloé Bourgeois," The judge said in an enraged voice. "You have committed one of the worst crimes that could ever be committed. Breaking and entering, theft, assault, and reckless endangerment! You were given many chances to change your ways and had you made a vast effort, I would be taking those into account before passing my sentence. However... Ladybug tried to change you. Your best friend tried to change you. Your father tried to change you. You have shown time and time again that you have no intention of changing. For that, I believe that you will pose a danger if you are left free, Therefore, I am giving you the maximum sentence. I hereby sentence you to life in prison, residing in Juvenile until you turn eighteen before being transferred to a high-security prison. Take her down!"

Chloé began walking down from her cubicle as there were cheers outside. All of Marinette's classmates watched outside as Chloé was led into the back of a van. Dana kneeled closer to the fence that blocked Chloé from the crowds. "That man is one of the best people who ever lived," She taunted the convict. "And he always believes that those who were good would get a Miraculous." Chloé growled but she was forced into the van before she could react." Dana snickered, began walking away from the courthouse, and turned the corner, only to bump into Kagami. "Kagami! Wh-what are you doing he-? What did you do to your hair?" Dana looked at Kagami's hair, where the sides of her hair that covered her ears were now dyed blonde.

"I just wanted to see if it worked," Kagami replied. "Does it stick out?"

"What? You mean is it noticeable? Yeah."

"In a good way?"

"Yeah... No. Sorry."

Kagami sighed in disappointment. "Thanks, Dana," Kagami saw the van carrying Chloé drive past and she kept her head facing it until it was out of sight. "End of an era." Kagami faced Dana once more. "Walk and talk?"

Dana walked the streets with Kagami. "Okay but seriously! What if your father had caught you? He's still in this city."

"Do you think he'd come after me? I got a circle of friends who will protest. Plus, if he did get to me, I have my own powers. And no way am I letting him bring me down today. I'm gonna have a great birthday today."

"It's your birthday, today?! Why didn't you say? I would have got a gift for you-"

"How about." Kagami began stroking her ring before she suddenly looked around and...

* * *

Kagami was back in Japan, in a huge stadium fighting the last match of a fencing tournament. Her opponent, wearing an all-black fencing suit charged at her with their sword out as if ready to pin Kagami to a wall. Kagami whacked the sword to her right with her own sword and then tapped the opponent with her blade, claiming her victory. The crowds began cheering, and all Kagami was focused on was looking in the VIP stands and seeing the look of pride and joy on her parents' faces... "Kagami?" A muffled voice said. "Kagami?" The voice was becoming clearer. "Kagami!" Kagami jumped and suddenly she was back in Paris with Dana next to her. "Kagami!"

"I-I'm here!" Kagami responded. "What happened?"Come here..." Dana said. Kagami stayed still. "Can I come to the party?"

"Yeah... Okay. Why don't you bring that boy you're with?"

Dana looked uncomfortable. "Why don't we see if we can get you a boy tonight?"

Kagami turned to Dana and gave an 'Ooh-la-la' look as the limo pulled up. Both girls got in and the limo drove off. "Do you have a dress for tonight?"

"I suppose I could use my prom dress but I doubt it would fit anymore."

Kagami smiled again. "Excuse me, sir, do you know any places to get some nice dresses?" The limo driver, Mr. Acier, responded by changing his route to go to Les 4 Temps Mall...

* * *

When the girls arrived at the mall, Mr. Acier escorted them to a store with pictures of Adrien and Juleka modeling clothes. Dana kept looking around and saw a royal blue dress that went down to the mannequin's ankles. Dana took a folded and packaged copy of the dress and went to the changing room. Kagami followed her and waited outside while Dana tried the dress on. After a few minutes, Dana called out. "Hey, Kagami?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed an ice blue dress jacket near the counter and cream dress shoes just to the right of the dressing rooms, can you pass them, please?" Kagami got the clothing items and passed them over the door. "Thanks!" Kagami waited as Dana finished her look and eventually emerged.

"Holy..." Kagami was stunned by Dana's look. "You look amazing!" Dana struck a pose by placing her left hand on her hip and her right hand on her head. "Okay, now you're just showing off! I'm guessing you're buying it." Dana went back into the dressing room to change back. She came back out in her normal grey clothes. "I've just noticed how skinny you are. It's... unhealthy."

"Liam says the same. And Marinette. And everyone single one of Liam's friends."

"Come on. We'll pay for these and get some lunch." Kagami and Dana headed to the counter with the clothes and Dana took some money out of her purse. "Where did-?"

"Marinette made a new one out of the shirt that our grandma got her for her fourteenth. She gave me her old one."

"Oh... Yeah, that reminds me... About Marinette... Are people harassing her over... you know?"

"As far as I heard, no. The only significant thing was her parents giving a bit of a hard time over risking her life." Dana took the bags that the clothes were placed in the girls left the shop. "At least they know she can take care of herself. They have taken some time off anyway. There are already plenty of heroes in Paris, so they can finally relax a little bit, so naturally, they go to New Jersey to take down those giant insects that Liam's been fighting."

"What?" Kagami said nothing else as her phone rang. She answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Kagami, where are you?"_

"Mom? I'm at the mall with Dana. Is something wrong?"

_"Kagami, your father's been spotted hanging around Francois Dupont High School." _Kagami froze and her breathing became quick but short. Dana took notice.

"Kagami?"

"We'll come home," Kagami responded. "Right now."

_"No! Don't let him scare you, Kagami. You have Acier there, plus there's a manhunt underway for him."_

"If you didn't want me to get scared why'd you tell me he was here?"

_"Was I just supposed to let him get the jump on you?"_

Kagami groaning as she began getting dizzy, dropping her phone. "Kagami!" Dana shouted. She grabbed hold of Kagami before she fell to the ground and held her up. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered under her breath, hoping Kagami wouldn't hear and be offended. Some shoppers began looking at the girls. "Would you want people staring if it was any o' you?!" The crowds turned their heads away.

"C'mon," Mr. Acier said. "Let's get you sat down." Mr. Acier helped Kagami to a seat in a nearby coffee shop as Dana picked up Kagami's phone.

"Mrs. Tsurugi?" Dana asked.

_"Dana? What happened to Kagami?"_

"I don't know. She almost collapsed. Mr. Acier's sat her down but I don't know what's going on."

On the other end of the line, Tomoe was in shock but sighed in guilt. _"I'll be right there. Take care of her until I get there." _Tomoe hung up while Dana went to stick with Kagami...

* * *

Later, Tomoe arrived at the coffee shop and spotted Kagami, who seemed to have recovered. "Kagami!" She dashed through the chairs to reach her daughter. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine now, mom," Kagami sipped a strawberry milkshake. "Just... shocked. I can't believe he's in Paris. And near the school!"

"There are manhunts all over the city looking for him. And the public has been shown his face and know to contact the police if they spot him." Tomoe sat down. "He's not getting you again."

"How did he escape? I thought Marine- Ladybug's power sent everyone back to the Shark."

"It did," Dana answered. "But the Shark was still surfaced so he and some other villains managed to escape again. This time, they knew not to wreak havoc and they've gone into hiding. Police have been given the authorization to shoot on sight."

"That's a bit... extreme."

"After the battle with Stan Billiton, my grandad doesn't want to take any chances. My dad's been watching us this entire time. You see the guy in the grey vest and the blue shorts in the opticians opposite us?" A confused Kagami and Tomoe looked over and saw a disguised Félix Rejeter in the opticians. "He's not disguised just going through a mid-life crisis." Dana's phone began ringing so she answered it.

_"I heard that."_ The phone hung up.

"Then he can hear this: I think it's time to go."

Kagami nodded and slowly stood up from her chair. "A good day ruined."

"Sorry," Tomoe said.

"No, it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me, mom." Tomoe and Kagami

* * *

Later that night, at the Rejeter Home, Kagami and Dana were joined by Marinette and her friends Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix, along with Kayla Hernandez. The girls were sat in the living room watching a musical movie on a console, courtesy of Dana's brother Liam. One the table, there were loads of pig-out food. Popcorn, pizza, crisps, fizzy drinks, sausage rolls, biscuits. Dana had ice cream in the freezer in case anyone wanted any later on.

'I don't understand this.' Kagami thought to herself. 'Why are Marinette's friends here? I understand Kayla, and Marinette but the others? I thought they hated me for my crush on Adrien. If they've forgotten that, they've never met me before. I mean, I guess I could try and be friends with them... Wait. No! If he's on the loose, he might kill them to get to me! No, I should just distance myself- What are you thinking, you idiot? You do that and he has the power. You wanna give in to him? If you believe that, then Dana should've left you to die in that stadium! NO! You don't deserve to feel that way. Plus Mom would blame herself if you died. You wanna do that to your mom, you piece of-?!'

"Kagami," Marinette said, causing Kagami to scream and jump, which led to all the girls becoming startled.

"Marinette!" Kagami said. "Sorry, I've just..."

"Uh, we were thinking of doing some Karaoke but if you don't want to..."

"I guess I could give it a shot," Kagami answered. The following half an hour was something else.

"For my life, still ahead, pity me," Kayla finished her song. The girls applauded. "You're next, Juleka."

"Nope!" Juleka hung her head down and waved her index fingers. "I'm so tone-deaf, I make Chad Kroeger sound like David Lee Roth." Kagami just snickered, pretending to understand who Juleka was talking about. The girls tried to convince Juleka to sing a song as Kagami made her way to the coat rack in the passageway. She reached into the pocket of her blazer and got at a small strip of prescription pills. She took two out and put them in her mouth. Not swallowing them, she snuck back into the living room and drank some cream soda to wash the pills down. She then found herself face to face with Alix Kubdel.

"We haven't made much effort tonight," Alix said, holding her hand out. "Alix Kubdel."

Kagami smiled and shook Juleka's hand. "Kagami Tsurugi. I guess you already knew that." Kagami and Alix chuckled.

"Wanna head out in the back garden to talk?"

Kagami looked out into the garden. "Yeah, okay." Kagami and Alix walked through the kitchen, where Liam Rejeter was making a sandwich. "Excuse us."

Liam smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday." Kagami smiled back as she and Alix headed outside.

Kagami took the opportunity to try and get to know Alix. "So, Alix. How did you get to be friends with Marinette?"

Alix chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, I used to run with Chloé Bourgeois."

Kagami was taken aback. "What?!"

"Yeah... Chloé was the ringleader, Sabrina was the brains and I was the brawn. Anytime Chloé bullied Marinette and Marinette tried to fight back, I would be the one who made her pay for her mistake. Then... One day, I was skateboarding when I fell down a long plight of stairs." Kagami winced. "Marinette had been jogging that day and saw me fall. After everything I'd done to her, she could've left me there but she didn't. She called me an ambulance and checked on me after I woke up. I expected her to rub it in and say I owed her but instead she forgave me. I've been on her side ever since."

"So far... Marinette has a very colorful social circle."

"Are... Are you implying something?"

"No! Sorry, no. I mean literally. You've got the pink hair and the green snakes on your sleeve, that blonde-haired girl has the bright pink dress, that girl with the dreadlocks has the green, blue and pink in her hair, and that shy girl with the purple streak in her hair has a black and purple contrast. Even Marinette's friend Alya has these warm colors. Heck, I saw a school photo of you all and each one of you stood out. And it's not just your appearances. You've all got more personality than I've ever seen. I wish I had friends like that."

"You can have friends like that. Us."

"No. The last time I had a group of friends was..." Kagami began thinking back to that night. Bang! Kagami jumped at nothing.

"Ka-Kagami?" Alix questioned. Kagami's vision went blurry. "Kagami?" Kagami came around again. "Are you okay?"

Kagami tried to put on a brave face. "Yeah."

Alix looked into Kagami's eyes. "Are you sure? It's just us two, you can tell me."

Kagami sighed, inhaled, and exhaled. "I. Am. Terrified. The last group of friends I had was..." Kagami held back tears. "They were other fencers back in Japan. And we were celebrating a team victory late at the stadium and... My father tried to rob the place... with..." Kagami held her right hand out in front of her with her little and ringer fingers clenched, imitating a gun. Alix gave a small but noticeable gasp. "And he just..." Kagami flicked her hand upwards to imitate a gun being fired. Juleka was now in shock. "The only reason I survived was because of that..." Kagami pointed into the house at Dana. "Extraordinary girl and her father. Noel. I don't know if she's mentioned him."

"No but I know that he was her adoptive father in America."

"He raised her as his own, while... my _own father shot me_... He left me to die..." Kagami made a fist with her hand. "He... killed them all." Kagami couldn't keep it in and punched a wall. Alix jumped at the action. Kagami finally caved in onto her knees and burst into tears. "To this day, I don't know why he did it."

Alix walked up to the poor girl and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No one should have to go through anything like that."

"What can you do?"

Alix let go of Kagami. "I can be here for you. And so can the rest of us." Alix wiped a tear from Kagami's face. "You're one of us now. We all look out for each other. And we'll be here to help you anytime."

Kagami sniffled. "Thank you, Alix." Kagami inhaled and exhaled. "I'm... gonna call it a night."

"Okay." Alix and Kagami walked back inside, closing the door behind them. "Do you want some ice for that?"

"No, it should be fine." Kagami and Alix reached the living room, where the girls noticed Kagami. "Hey... I'm... going to bed. Enjoy your night." Kagami walked past and was about to go through the doorway.

"Are you okay, Kagami?" Alya asked. Kagami looked back at the group, each one had their own expression of worry on their faces.

"Not really but... If you don't mind I'd rather tell you all in the morning. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Kagami." Everyone called as she went up.

She sighed in a strange concoction of exhaustion and relief. She went into Dana's room and switched the light on to find her pajamas, though she noticed how big the bed was. "I hope you'd tell us if you weren't okay," Kagami said to herself. She changed into her pajamas - a plain pink pajama blouse and pants - and looked at the sleeping bags on the floor. "I guess we just pick one." Kagami just opened the one nearest to the bed, then laid down to try and get some rest...

* * *

...And though she had managed to fall asleep, she eventually woke up, shouting one word.

"Father!" She shouted as she shot awake. She managed to remain laid down but she was trembling. She lifted her head up, hoping that she didn't wake anyone, and was relieved when she saw them still asleep. Kagami opened her sleeping bag and made her way to the toilet, passing Liam's room but noticing someone who clearly wasn't Liam. He had black hair and he looked to be wearing a blue jacket. The guy turned around and saw Kagami in the doorway, removing his headphones.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

Kagami was... intrigued. "How did you know?"

"It's... hard to explain. I have this strange ability to be able to read how people are feeling and why they feel that way."

Kagami gave a stare. "Okay."

"Wai- What, you believe that?"

"Look, when I was ten, I was shot in the head and I was healed by the girl in the bed in the next room pouring a green liquid in the wound."

The boy was staggered. "Sh- Y-you're Kagami."

Kagami sighed. "Yeah. Look, this Liam Rejeter's room. Do you-" Kagami realized something. "Wait a sec. You're Luka Couffaine! Jagged Stone's son."

Luka frowned at the mention of his father. "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? You know your dad's a really famous rockstar, right?"

"Yeah, who knocked my mom up and then ditched her with the baby. TWICE."

Kagami stepped back a bit. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm sorry too."

Kagami chuckled. "What are you sorry for?"

"Well... You remember the day of the music festival and that huge soundwave shattered all the glass in Paris?"

"Oh, yeah. I was on a date with Adrien Agreste and our eardrums burst. I never knew what it felt like to be deaf."

"Well..." Luka winced and gritted his teeth. "I caused that."

Kagami sat on Liam's bed. "What?"

"I caused it. The speakers were cranked up too high and I didn't bother to check them. So I strummed that guitar and... well you know the results."

Kagami gave one small and quick laugh. "I don't really blame you for that."

Luka turned to Kagami. "Why not?"

"Because you didn't know the speakers were too high. If I remember, Marine- I mean, Ladybug fixed it all as well."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have had to."

"True, but these things happen. You may blame yourself..." Kagami stood up and walked over to the chair that Luka was sat in. "But you're not the only one at fault. I've made similar mistakes before."

"Yeah? I've never used a guitar since. I just use this stuff." Luka gestured at the computer.

"What is this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a song I'm working on. When people are dreaming, their emotions can vary, and I can pick up their emotions and express them through music."

"Really? So... is any of this meant to represent my emotions."

"Uh... yeah. Do... you wanna listen?" Luka handed Kagami his headphones and she listened to the music. Kagami closed her eyes and she was in a whole other world. She felt warm and relaxed. And then the music changed to something more somber and Luka noticed the fearful expression on Kagami's face. She was beginning to cry. Luka went to stop the music but Kagami instinctively grabbed his wrist. The music changed again, this time to more triumphant music and while Kagami was still crying, she was smiling. The song ended and Kagami opened her eyes again, removing her headphones. She turned to Luka, who had now stood up and yanked him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Kagami let go. "I'm the best I've ever felt. Thank you." Luka wiped the tears off Kagami's face using his thumbs. "I- I better get back to bed."

"Okay." Kagami went to leave the room. "Kagami?" Kagami turned around. "Happy Birthday." Kagami smiled as she left the room and went back to bed. She laid in her sleeping bag and did not have a single nightmare for the rest of the night...


	3. The Invitation

The following morning, Kagami was woken up by the feeling of something licking her face. She staggered awake to see a familiar dog licking her to death. "I'm awake!" She exclaimed, trying to push the dog away without harming it.

"Lexi!" Dana's voice shouted. "Bed!" The dog immediately scurried around Dana's bed and into a dog bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kagami sat up. "We didn't wake anyone, did we?" Kagami looked around and saw that she was the only one laid on the floor. "Guess not."

"They're all downstairs having breakfast." Kagami looked at Dana's bed but saw that she wasn't there. "I'm at the door." Kagami looked at the bedroom door and saw Dana wearing a turquoise sports bra and shorts with gray trainers. "Wait... What time is it?"

Dana walked over and sat next to her friend. "About six a.m. give or take a minute."

Kagami was flabbergasted, staring at Dana's attire. "The sun's not out yet and you're wearing workout clothes?"

Dana shrugged. "Gotta keep in shape if you're taking down supervillains." Kagami shrugged. Before she heard some music.

"Where is that music coming from...?"

Dana realized her phone was still playing music and she paused it. "Sorry about that." Dana chuckled nervously before she exhaled. "Kagami...?" Kagami turned her head to Dana. Dana opened her mouth but she couldn't muster up the words. "N-N-Nevermind. It's not important."

"Are you okay, Dana?"

"Kagami... You can call me Courtney." Kagami smiled and, in a spur of the moment, locked her lips on Dana's cheek before slowly pulling back. Dana smiled before standing up. "Come on down, I'm making breakfast." Dana tilted her head upwards. "Lexi." Dana clicked her tongue and Lexi dashed out of the room and downstairs. "That mutt... I'll let you get dressed." Kagami smiled as Dana left the room...

* * *

Kagami came down into the kitchen to see Rose, Juleka, Alya, and Marinette eating porridge, Alix eating a bacon and sausage sandwich, and Dana taking a frying pan filled with three slices of bacon and three eggs off the hob. She used a spatula to place the food on a plate that already had three sausages, a small portion of fries, two slices of black pudding, a slice of fried bread cut into two triangles, and a spoonful of baked beans. "Is that mine?" Kagami asked.

"If you want it," Dana replied. "Or you can have some porridge."

"I'll... take the porridge." Kagami sat at the dining table as Dana handed her a bowl of pre-made porridge. Kagami sat down before she looked around and noticed something. "Where's Kayla?"

"She went out with Liam. Apparently, Chloé's saying that he told her where to find the Bee Miraculous."

"That girl never knows when to quit." Alya groaned. "What happened to all the Miraculous anyway?"

"They're being kept safe," Marinette answered. "I was going to scatter them amongst my friends but most of you already have powers. Plus, it's gotta be the right person. And while I can recommend people, I can't choose them." Dana put the pan in the kitchen sink, squeezed some washing up liquid in it, and ran the tap into it. Then she bent down, opened a cupboard door, and grabbed a tin of sardines. She pulled the opener and immediately gagged at the smell.

"You okay, there, Dana?" Alya asked.

"This stuff always knocks me sick..." Dana complained before turning the tin upside down over a dog bowl. The sardines fell into the bowl. "There you go, Lexi..." Dana stood up, tossed the tin in the bin, washed her hands, grabbed a knife and fork, and finally sat down to enjoy her big breakfast. She wasted no time, starting with the mouth-watering sausages, sometimes dipping them in bean juice and scooping some beans onto the fork. She then proceeded to slice into the eggs, the yolks leaking out and mixing with the bean juice. The girls began getting distracted from their breakfast to stare in awe at Dana. Dana looking up to see the faces. "What?" The girls suddenly began eating again but Alix finished and began making conversation.

"Have you ever done this with friends before, Kagami?"

"No," Kagami answered, "Not for years."

"Why not?" Rose asked. Everyone's eyes turned to Rose with 'Seriously?!' written all over their faces, making a few neurons fire in Rose's head. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Kagami sighed. "It's alright..." Kagami went to eat another spoonful of porridge before staring at it and putting it back in the bowl. "Can I say something?" The girls put down their cutlery. "I've not made much effort to try and get to know any of you. And I'm sorry. But yesterday, I found out that my dad is in Paris." The girls gasped collectively. "Back in Japan, I had a few friends, and we would all try and do things together. Oddly enough, it was my father who let me do that. But that's the thing. He boosted me up, he was my hero... And then... he killed my friends and would have killed me... If... Well, if you hadn't been there, Dana." The girls turned their heads to Dana, who just stared back at Kagami. "And now... I think he's gonna do it again..." The girls' attention was back on Kagami. "He was spotted observing the school." Though only barely audible, Mylene gulped in fear. "He's targeting you..." Kagami's hand began shaking uncontrollably. "To get to me." Kagami began crying and struggling to breathe.

Everyone put their cutlery down, got off their seats, and gathered around Kagami. "Kagami?" Marinette asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Marinette?" Kagami replied, still ventilating.

"I'm here, Kagami. You don't have to be scared."

"Scared?" Kagami clenched her fist. "Scared?!" Kagami's face contorted into an expression of unbridled rage. "This isn't fear!" Kagami suddenly transformed into Riposte. "This is ANGER!" Everyone started to back away, with Alya, Alix and Juleka transformed into Lady WiFi, Timebreaker, and Reflekta. Riposte turned to them, her eyes glowing orange.

"Kagami?" Lady WiFi asked. "You're scaring us..." Riposte growled.

"Kagami!" Marinette asked, frightened. Riposte turned and pointed her sword at Marinette. "Please!"

Riposte saw Marinette on the verge of tears and snapped out of it. Her eyes returned to normal and she detransformed. Kagami turned her head back to the girls. "Girls... I'm... Sorry. I-I don't know what made that angry..."

Dana perked up. "I have a question. You guys have akumatized forms after Liam gave you them while he was the Hornet. Have your negative emotions been more... extreme?" The girls looked at each other. "I think Liam needs to take those powers back."

Kagami's phone beeped so she checked it. "That'll have to wait. I've got fencing today. I'm sorry again for the outburst." Kagami gathered her things together. "Thank you all for last night." Kagami headed to the front door. "Oh... and can someone say thanks to Luka for me? Bye!"

The girls looked at each other in confusion. "Luka?" They all said.

* * *

Later that day, Kagami was having fencing practice with Adrien, their fencing coach Armand D'Argencourt and a few other students. Adrien charged at Kagami with his blade but Kagami jumped upward and over her opponent, jabbing her fencing saber in his back and winning the match. "Simultané!" D'Argencourt "Par un toucher! Well done, Tsurugi, a marvelous return to form." The bell signaled the end of practice. "That will be all for today." The students made their way to the locker room.

Kagami removed her helmet and set it on the bench. She then opened her locker and saw a box, wrapped up in red paper and tied with a blue bow. "Hey, Adrien?" The fencer asked, looking over the gift. "Did you sneak a present into my locker?"

"No," Her friend replied. "I dropped my gift off at your house last night." Kagami removed the box from her locker and set it down next to her helmet. She untied the bow and opened the present. Inside was something that drained the color from Kagami as she went pale. She slowly removed a gun from the box. The ammo clip was missing but it still shook Kagami, who set the gun down and saw a red piece of paper in the box. She took it out and read out what it said.

**My Dear Child**

**Ever since that dreadful night, there has not been a day that I haven't severely regretted what I did to you. **

**I know that you will fear me and for that I am sorry.**

**But please know that I was there that night to make enough for the three of us to live comfortably. I did not intend for you to get dragged into this. I know that I do not deserve any forgiveness or compassion but I hope that we could meet face to face. **

**Unfortunately, there are some out there who would rather make a decision for you. So I have had them taken to safe havens where they can have their deepest desires, just as my deepest desire would be to see your face again. **

**If you decide to accept, please meet me atop the Effiel Tower at 2 am tonight.**

**Yours sincerely, Father**

**PS: I would hate to do as such but please don't inform the police of my proposal, or bring any fellow superheroes along, otherwise... I'm afraid these young lads and lasses will have to be sent home, assuming their parents have them cremated, of course.**

Kagami snarled and shrieked in rage as she threw the paper and the gun away. Students began murmuring as Kagami stormed out of the room. Adrien followed. "Whoa, whoa, Kagami! Wait!"

"After all of this, he thinks I'll EVER want to see his face again?!" Kagami began speeding up but Adrien got in front of her as she was about to leave the school. "Get out of my way, Adrien!"

"No. You're angry, you're scared, and you're about to do something you'll regret." Kagami tried to shove Adrien aside but he grabbed her wrists, making sure not to hurt her. "Kagami. Talk to me. Please."

Kagami tried to struggle but Adrien locked her in a hug. Kagami began to cry. "Adrien, he's insane!" She blubbed. "He's kidnapped some people and he says if I go to the police, he'll kill them! Same if I get superheroes to help." Kagami wept into Adrien's shoulder. "He wants me to meet him."

"What? Where?"

"The Eiffel Tower. Tonight."

Adrien continued to hug his troubled friend. "Kagami... You can't do this alone. Come with me." Adrien let his friend go and they walked out to Kagami's limo.

"I think the people he's kidnapped are students. If you really want to help me, then find out who he's taken, and where he might be keeping them. And keep close tonight, but not too close." Kagami got in her limo and headed home, feeling nauseous...


	4. Capture

Kagami tried to get some rest before the time came but the knowledge of what was approaching hung over her like a black cloud. She tossed and turned, anxiously waiting for the time to come. The digital clock beside her show 1:30 am, leading to Kagami gulping and sitting up on her bed. She took a deep breath, and with focus, transformed into Riposte. Riposte opened her bedroom window and with her strength, lept over rooftops. As she landed at the Trocadéro, she stared at the Eiffel Tower. "Why come after me now?" She asked out loud.

"He has the means to force you to obey him," A voice answered. Riposte instinctively aimed her sword at the source of the voice, Dana, wearing her Gavroche costume.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. As per Cat Noir and Ladybug's orders."

"Oh. Who else is here?"

"Hawk Moth and my father. Cat Noir basically forced them into it. Anyway..." Dana looked at the Eiffel Tower. "Are you ready for this?"

"No..." Kagami whimpered. Never the less, she persisted towards the landmark with Dana following. "He said I had to come alone."

"I know. But how do we know he'll keep his word?"

Riposte didn't answer, she just walked to the base of the Eiffel Tower and jumped up the bars holding it together. Dana went to the elevator and pressed the button for it.

Riposte reached the middle floor of the tower, and with one deep breath, she climbed over the railing. Her heart was racing and her pulse and irregular breathing were all she could hear as she saw the man who could singlehandedly reduce her to a nervous wreck. Her brain was telling her to run and not look back but she continued around...

"You showed up!" Her father said gleefully. "I was hoping you wouldn't turn the invitation down but I would have understood if you did."

"You didn't give me a choice!"

Riposte and Dana faced Oni-Chan. "You don't want to do this, Oni-Chan!" Riposte tried to bargain. "You could come with us." Oni-Chan lowered her sword. Dana, as a result, lowered her shield. Riposte lowered her sword too. The happiness was interrupted by Riposte suddenly screaming in shock and collapsing to the ground, transformed back into Kagami.

"Oh, Kagami..." A sinister voice boasted. "You have grown so much. It may be hard for you to believe but your father is so proud of you."

The voice belonged to a woman with long and messy fuchsia pink hair that was pointed at the top, light pink skin, and peach pink lipstick. She had long eyelashes, and her eyes had pink sclera, light blue irises with a black outline, and dark blue pupils. She also wore a black mask with a pink outline. Her lower arms are pink, which contrasts to black, with a pink outline. Her upper arms and lower legs were the same shades of light pink as her face. She was wearing a black bodysuit that covered her neck, torso, and halfway down above her ankle gloves, with a pink outline around her collar, armholes, and lower legs. On the center of her bodysuit was a pink circle with a black question mark on the center. She also wore a pair of black wedges with a pink outline around the top and pink soles.

"Miraculer!" Dana gritted. "If he was so proud of her, why would he shoot her?!" Dana scornfully exclaimed. Miraculer reacted by making a swiping motion with her baton. The effect was an invisible sword slicing Dana's shoulder, causing bleeding and shock. Dana began struggling as the vines on Oni-Chan's sword extended themselves and shot at Dana and Kagami, wrapping around them, and squeezing them.

"You mother-!" She tried calling out before some vines wrapped around her mouth, gagging her. She could only watch and listen.

"What the hell, Miraculer?!" Oni-Chan shouted. "He wanted both of them kept alive."

"And they're still alive!" Miraculer bit back. "Let's get them back to the base." Unfortunately for the villains at least, they were so focused on Dana and Kagami that they failed to notice the elevator reappearing, and the doors opened to see Tomoe and Félix. Félix fired his gun at Miraculer, hitting her in a spot that knocked her out. In a panic, Oni-Chan let go of Kagami and jumped off the tower, with a still ensnared Dana following.

"DANA!" Félix screamed. He ran to the side of the tower but Tomoe ran to pull him back, slipping and falling off. "NO!" Oni-Chan seized the opportunity to ensnare Tomoe as she fell. The horn on her mask glowed red and suddenly, they disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Félix!" A voice shouted. Félix instinctively span around and fired, barely missing Hawk Moth. "WHOA!"

"He's got Dana, Gabriel!"

"I know."

"We just got her back!"

"I know!" Hawk Moth tried to calm his friend as he examined Miraculer, kicking her baton down to the ground level.

"WE NEED TO FIND HER!"

"I KNOW! Félix, panicking is not gonna bring her back! We need to find out where Takashi is hiding."

* * *

Oni-Chan reappeared in an abandoned area, falling flat on her back but still holding Tomoe and Dana. Tomoe observed the area, deducing an abandoned part of the underground metro due to some rusted metro carriages and a conductor's office. "Oni-Chan!" A voice shouted as a man burst out of the office. "Where's Mirac-?" The man stopped when he saw who Oni-Chan had, opting for a sinister grin. "Oh hohohohohoho! This is surprising! It's been so long, Tomoe! Put her down Oni-Chan, she won't do anything." The man pulled a gun on the trapped Dana. "Are you, my dear wife?"

"Ex-wife, Takashi!" Tomoe snarled at her daughter's father.

"Oh, right. I remember my father considered you the better half."

"And then you proved him right."

Takashi laughed. "I hope Kagami inherited that wit. Oni-Chan's gonna let you go. You try anything..." Takashi cocked the gun, retaining his calm and sincere demeanor. "Now..." Takashi snapped his fingers and some goons wearing similar outfits to him and similar masks to Oni-Chan emerged from the shadows, one of them carrying a chair and rope. They placed the chair down. "Take a seat." Oni-Chan let go of Tomoe, who walked over to the chair, despite the visible protests from the gagged Dana. Goons tied Tomoe to the chair, each hand on an arm and her ankles tied to the chairs' front legs. "Smart. Oni-Chan, knock the girl out and put her in with the others." Oni-Chan's sword vine partly retreated in, pulling Dana towards her speedingly. The villain threw one punch and Dana was out cold. "Easy! We can't have her with a concussion." Oni-Chan walked down the shadowed tunnel. "Now... What do I do with you?" Takashi grinned sinisterly. Though she would never admit it, Tomoe was slightly unnerved, even as the goons put a gag over her mouth. "Oh, allow me to introduce my associates... The Dragon Dust Clan."

* * *

Kagami startled herself awake. She sat up drenched in sweat and looked around the room. She recognized it as Adrien's room.

"Kagami!" Marinette and Adrien dashed over to the troubled teen.

"Marinette! Adrien!" Kagami bolted out of the bed and shot her arms around Adrien. "He has my mom and Dana!" She screamed and cried. "He's gonna kill them!"

"Kagami, he won't!" Adrien quickly returned the hug. "Please try and calm down!" Kagami was crying into Adrien's shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay... We got Miraculer."

Kagami let go of Adrien. "Where is she?"

* * *

Félix stared through the one-way mirror into the interrogation room, shaking in frustration that he couldn't go in there and throw Miraculer into the wall and choke her until she told him where his daughter was. "Sabrina's been taken as well, Félix." A deep voice said. Félix turned to the cop who spoke, Roger Raincomprix.

"If she's been taken, why aren't you enraged?!"

"I'm better at hiding it. I want to find Sabrina but if I go in there and start beating her up, she'll tell me that she _is _Sabrina. And I'd lose my badge. You need to remember, Félix, some problems can't be solved through violence."

Félix stared at Roger before sighing. "You know, I always thought Liam got his anger from Bridgette. Who am I kidding?" The door opened and the police chief walked out of the room.

"Rejeter, Raincomprix," The chief scolded. "I can tell that you want to interrogate the suspect but the board is worried that you're too attached to the case."

Félix exhaled. "I understand, Chief."

"But I also know that neither of you is gonna rest until you've got your girls back. I cannot advise you to go and ask your superhero friends to help." The chief winked and went to walk off. "I also can't tell that while the board wants Takashi Tsurugi brought in alive, they know the danger he poses to people, so they're not being picky." Félix nodded. "By the way, Félix, I heard that your daughter was raised by a superhero. I'm sure she'll know how to survive."

* * *

Dana idly woke up in a room of blackness. She was groggily trying to move, only to be held back. She made out what looked like smaller versions of Oni-Chan's vines wrapped around her like a cocoon, with only her feet, hands, and head exposed. The vines had relaxed their grip so that she could breathe properly whilst she slept soundly. Now that she was awake, the vines tightened around her again. The only light she could see was from a gap between the bottom of a door and the floor. Her first instinct was to scream for help but she managed to remain quiet. When she saw a shadow from the light coming closer, she instantly pretended that she was still asleep. The door opened with Oni-Chan standing firmly. Dana had hoped that the supervillain wouldn't realize that she was faking her sleep. "If you were truly asleep, those vines wouldn't be gripping so tight," She smirked at her captive. Dana gave up the ruse and glared at her captor. The extra light showed more people wrapped up. Alya, Alix, Nino Lahiffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kante, Kim Le Chein, and Sabrina Raincomprix. The one thing that she noticed was a flower was covering their mouths. "Oh, yeah, those lot. Takashi wanted more hostages to try and convince Kagami to come to him."

"Where is Kagami?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. She's not been captured again, I can tell you that."

Dana chuckled. "Bet it boils your blood that she got away from you again."

"Mmmm... Not really, I hope she doesn't come back." Oni-Chan held her hand up, showing that she was holding the eye mask that Gavroche used. Dana gasped. "I thought I recognized the mask. You were taken to that superhero training facility as well, weren't you?"

Dana's eyes widened. "Is that how you got your powers?"

"It's how nearly all of us got our powers. Miraculer, Malediktator, Style Queen, Sandboy, Reverser. I remember being there, that day you destroyed the facility."

Dana gasped. "You want to kill me, don't you?"

"No. I want to let you go..." Oni-Chan looked at the eye mask and stroked it. "But if I do that, and somehow Takashi doesn't kill us, the Dragon Dust Clan will." Oni-Chan sighed. "You've had a rough time. You've seen so many horrors." The girl sighed. "When this puts you to sleep, you'll be in a shared dream..." A singular, five-petal flower ascended from the floor "Someone like you deserves to see some happiness." Dana began to tremble. "I'll set you free when your friends come for you." The flower shoved itself over Dana's mouth. One petal went over her nose, two attached to her cheeks, the last two latched to her jaw. Dana began panicking, struggling with the vines, and taking rapid breaths before she succumbed fell unconscious again...

* * *

Kagami had calmed down significantly and was sat at the bottom end of Adrien's bed. "I don't know what happened but no matter how hard I try, I can't transform into Riposte anymore."

Marinette looked at Kagami and smiled. "Then, it's time for something new."

Kagami looked up and in Marinette's hand was a Miracle Box. "Kagami Tsurugi, by the will of Master Fu, I present to you the Miraculous of the Dragon. If you are willing to help us take down this threat, you will become a permanent member of the Miraculous team." Kagami took the Miracle Box. "Can we trust you?"

Kagami looked at Marinette, then Adrien. "I want my father to face justice for what he's done. I spent years trying to rebuild my life in Japan and building a new one here. I am not letting him ruin it again. I'm with you, Ladybug." Kagami opened the box and out emerged a ball of light. The light dimmed down to reveal the Kwami Longg.

"Greetings, Kagami-san," The kwami introduced himself. "I am Longg. I will be the kwami that inhabits your Miraculous."

"Good to meet you, Longg-san. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Alas, we meet now. The Dragon Miraculous will grant you the ability to transform into the elements of either wind, water, or lightning. When you have used all three transformations, you will have five minutes before you transform back." Kagami took the Dragon Miraculous - a black choker that has a red bead-like pendant on it - out of the box and put it on. "When you are ready, the incantation is 'Longg, Bring the Storm' but before you do, the phrase to change back is 'Open Sky'. Are you ready, Kagami-san?"

Kagami gave one of her few genuine smiles. "Longg, Bring the storm!" Longg was absorbed into the miraculous - the bead turning black with a red dot on the front divided into five sections and Kagami transformed. At the end of her transformation, She was wearing a red bodysuit with the image of a black dragon's tail, outlined in yellow, curling from her left leg up to her chest. The end of the tail curved around the symbol containing the images that represent the three elements she could control: lightning, air, and water. She also has a black collar/turtleneck, black forearm-length gloves, and black legs starting in the middle of her lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of her head, she had four red dragon-like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on her back, she had a holder for her sword. On her face, she wore a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outlining at the base of the sides. Her eyes also became golden with yellow scleras. "So... When can my father mess with Ryuko?"

* * *

AN: God these take forever. I need to find some new inspiration. I might not be updating this story for a while (even though I'm already planning its successor, not a sequel) cos I want to focus on The Akuma Hunters for a while. Thank you for reading and I will be back.


	5. The Plan

AN: I apologize for the long delay. 2020 has not been an inspiring year. With my luck, there won't be any more updates until 2023. Oh, well. Have both a happy holiday and New Year. Well, as happy as you can have during these times.

* * *

Roger and Félix were outside the police station. "Now we have a location," Roger said. "We'll be storming the hideout and we'll rescue the hostages in minutes."

"I hope so, Roger." Félix took his phone out of his jacket pocket and rang someone. "Hey, Liam. How's the training with Marc coming along? Do you think he's ready for field training? Well then, I need you to get the watch back from him. We've got a location for Courtney." At that moment, thuds were heard behind Félix and he turned to see Ladybug, Cat Noir, and a new hero. "Come to the police station." Félix hung up. "After that Stan Billiton stuff, and then Chloé Bourgeois, I'd have thought you two would lay low. Your parents can't be happy, Ladybug."

"They're not," Ladybug answered. "But it's not like they could stop me." Félix looked at the new heroine. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryuko," the heroine replied. "I'm here to help you."

Roger looked at Ladybug and Cat Noir with concern. "Are you two sure about allowing someone new to join you on this?"

"I have some experience dealing with your fugitive," Ryuko hit back.

"Do you now?" Félix looked at the choker Ryuko was wearing. The new girl quickly inhaled when she realized what he was doing. "I see... I don't think we should be bringing teenagers along on this."

"Fé- Mr. Rejeter?" Cat Noir interrupted. "I thought you knew, these Miraculous can make us invincible."

"Oh, I know you can survive physical blows, but what about the psychological damage?" Ryuko seemed to freeze with that question. "Traumatic events can leave an impact."

"They can..." Ladybug responded. "But-

"But we do this so that people like Tsurugi can't cause those events anymore. Now, Tsurugi has kidnapped some of our friends. We can help rescue them and then get them out of there. Besides, you're bringing the Hornet along."

Félix groaned. "Your parents are gonna kill me."

"I can't speak for Ladybug's parents..." A grown-up voice said. Félix turned around to see Gabriel Agreste's Hawk Moth and Emilie Agreste's Mayura. "But we're not gonna kill you."

"We're gonna help you," Mayura added.

Félix looked at all the heroes before looking up. "So do you guys have your own plan?" Everyone looked up to see the Hornet, Fire Ant, and Sapphire. "Cause we're just planning to storm the place guns blazing."

Fire Ant grabbed Sapphire as he and the Hornet gently hovered down to the ground. "The new Hornet had an idea."

The Hornet, an identity assumed by Marc Anciel, made his suggestion. "Mayura, can you create human-like... monster things?"

"Sentimonsters," Mayura corrected. "And yes, I can."

"Then you can create a sentimonster of Kagami Tsurugi to send in and look like she wants to surrender to him in exchange for the hostages. If that works, he has no bargaining chips left, and the police swarm in."

"That's..." Ladybug said. "Pretty clever. But there's one problem. He wants his family together and he's got Kagami's mother. He's not gonna let her go so she'd still be in danger."

"Ah..."

"I have the power of wind, water, and lightning," Ryuko said. "I can use my lightning power to kill the electricity and leave them in the dark, then the dark-colored heroes can sneak through the darkness, take down Oni-Chan, rescue Tomoe Tsurugi, and then everyone else charges in. The Miraculous render the wearers a lot more tolerant to pain when they are worn so Hawk Moth and Mayura can lead the charge. If we are fast and sharp, we can take them all down without any risk!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Okay..." Félix said. "Let's go get those kids back!"

* * *

Dana woke up with a jolt. Her breathing heavy, she looked around the room she found herself in. "Wait, this is..." She whispered. She looked at the bed she was laid in, pulled the duvet off, and saw her teal lounge pants and grey vest. Dana got up out of the bed and left the room. "Arcadia Oaks!" Dana heard noise emulating from down the stairs to the left of the corridor. She walked down to the ground floor and saw light from the TV.

"Honey, is that you?" A voice called out. Dana turned to the kitchen door.

"Is that...?" She asked herself. She walked to the door frame and quietly gasped when she saw a woman of her height with white hair down to her upper back. She was wearing red jeans, shin-length black boots, and a dark grey vest. The woman turned around to reveal a face as young as Dana's.

"You okay, Courtney?"

"Amy? I... I... I'm confused. I thought you were still in America. Your dad and broth- Did you just call me Courtney?"

"That's your name, isn't it? Now come on, we gotta get to set."

"Set?"

"Courtney, are you okay? That stunt must have hurt you more than I thought."

Dana thought for a second. "Oh, yeah! The movie! Sorry, Amy. I was lost there. I don't know what happened."

"You alright?"

Dana sat down on a chair. "Where are my mom and dad? And Liam? And Kagami?"

"Wait a minute. Who's Liam? And who's Kagami?"

"Liam's my brother. My twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?"

"YES!" Dana screamed in bafflement.

"Whoa, okay! Calm down."

"I can't!" Dana shouted as she stood up. I-" Dana looked in a mirror, seeing herself with a braided ponytail, and sighed in relief. "I'm getting mixed up. That was all a dream. I just imagined my family together." Dana started crying. "What's happening to me, Amy?"

Amy stood up and hugged the poor girl. "I don't know. But I promise you, I'll help you through it."

Dana returned the hug. "I love you."


End file.
